The invention provides a means of obtaining a representative sample of orange concentrate or other high viscosity liquid from a flowing pipeline. Samples are required for quality control testing of large batches of such high viscosity liquids, e.g., those batches found in tanker loads and bulk storage tanks.
As high viscosity liquids are difficult to mix, it is necessary to take many small samples while the liquids are being loaded into appropriate receptacles; thereafter, the samples are mixed by hand for analysis in the laboratory. The controls of the liquid sampling apparatus of the present invention provide for selection of size of each sample taken as well as selection in the time interval between individual samples so that batches of various sizes may be accommodated. Also, the controls are automatically preset to terminate sampling after a specified number of individual samples have been taken to prevent overfilling of the sample container.
To provide security from tampering, a mechanical lock is provided to prevent unauthorized personnel from removing the sample container.
Since the sampling apparatus of the present invention is adapted to engage a pipeline capable of accommodating a high viscosity liquid flow, the sampling apparatus is constructed to prevent leakage from such engagement. In sampling food grade products, the present invention is advantageous since it minimizes the dead spaces in its structure, thereby reducing the chance of contamination therefrom.